Five Plus One
by Yotsubrain
Summary: Fuutarou Uesugi had always lived a very mediocre life. That all changed when he started tutoring quintuplets, but what happens when a new transferee catches his eye the way no one else, not even the quintuplets, have? Image credit to @dorosuke8913
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey, new story. I have very limited time to write, and I wanted to continue my other stories, but I decided to write this instead. Hope you guys like it.**

It had been a normal morning. Fuutarou and the Nakano quintuplets just arrived at school when they heard the rest of the class.

"I heard the new girl is a knockout."

"When is she coming then?"

"Who knows. The teacher's still at the faculty office so maybe she's already here?"

"What are they talking about?" Fuutarou asked the sisters. He had been sleepy all morning from staying the night before at the Nakano apartment, tutoring each of them to ensure that they pass the upcoming test.

"Ah, I think I heard that we were getting a new student today." Ichika answered him. She had been chatting with her classmates in between study sessions.

"Is that so?"

"That's right Uesugi-san. You're a class rep too, you should have known." Yotsuba fixed his shirt, he had misaligned a few buttons.

"No one told me anything. That teacher's too lazy to keep us updated on important things like this." Fuutarou tried to push Yotsuba away. His sihrt had been unbuttoned before he knew it.

The teacher soon arrived and homeroom started. In came with her was a girl wearing a different uniform, her blonde hair done in a braided ponytail she kept on the left side of her head, held in place using a hair tie that had a heart-shaped attachment. Her uniform included a dark sailor outfit with a white ribbon in front, paired with a pleated skirt reaching just above her knees. She also wore two bracelets on her wrists. Fuutarou thought she looked like one of those gyarus once he got a good look at her features of purple eyes and pink lips on a beautiful face.

"Good morning everyone. I am happy to introduce you to a new student."

The girl proceeded to write her name on the chalkboard. She turned around and viewed the whole class. "Good morning everyone. My name is Misumi Ueno." She cheerfully greeted the class. The guys all happily cheered in response, except for Fuutarou. Misumi was happy to be greeted in such a cheerful manner. She then squinted to see the guy that looked like he had no interest.

"Okay Ueno-san, you can take any seat that's available."

"Thank you Sensei." Misumi proceeded to the back of the room. She brought her bag with her, which had multiple buttons and stickers of various designs.

The class proceeded as normal. Fuutarou couldn't care less about the new girl, however the rest of the class seemed really interested. She was a real beauty, and every other guy practically stared at her every chance they got when the teacher wrote something on the board. The other girls were also astonished at her, since her blonde hair made her look like a foreigner.

"Were we like that when we first transferred?" Ichika whispered to her sisters.

"Wow, I never expected something like this." Nino eyed the new girl.

"Let's talk to her later." Yotsuba smiled at her sisters.

"Shhh." Itsuki was annoyed since the whole class was being disrupted thanks to all the commotion regarding Misumi.

* * *

Lunch break started. Yotsuba was asked by the teacher to show Misumi around the campus. After being shown around the building, the two girls went to get lunch. Yotsuba wanted Misumi to sit at the table with her sisters, unfortunately she could only find Fuutarou.

"Uesugi-san!" Yotsuba set her tray in front of the studying Fuutarou. "Where are the others?"

"They went ahead. I think they're already at the classroom." Fuutarou didn't bother to look up.

"Ueno-san and I came to eat here. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem. But make sure to study after eating. The test later will be difficult."

"Ahaha." Yotsuba sat down next to him. Misumi sat across the two of them. As Yotsuba started on her food to still have time to study, while Misumi closely looked at Fuutarou's face as she ate. She then stood up beside him, turning his face to meet hers.

"No way. Is that you, Fuu-tan?" She gently massaged his cheeks.

"Pardon?" Fuutarou looked pissed. "Can you please let go of my face?" Fuutarou gripped her hand and tried to push her away.

"You've lost your touch. Don't you remember?" Misumi let go.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Fuutarou wiped his face.

"It's me, Misumi. We were classmates in elementary, remember? Ah, my last name used to be Shimizu." Fuutarou's eye twitched.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Can you stop being so close? You're being annoying." Fuutarou quickly ended the conversation. He looked at Yotsuba, who had finished her food and was wondering how to break the tension between them. He quickly shook her to snap her out of her distress.

"Awawawawa." Yotsuba had been thinking of ways to stop them before a fight started.

"Yotsuba, you're done eating. Let's study." Fuutarou grabbed a notebook.

"Oh, uh sure, Uesugi-san." As they started studied, Misumi went first after she finished eating.

* * *

As they took the test, Misumi eyed Fuutarou. She looked mad since their earlier bout. In the end the class finished and proceeded with their other lectures. The day ended, and Misumi was soon flooded with her classmates' questions.

"Hey, hey, Misumi-chan, are you a model or something?"

"You look so beautiful!"

"That bag looks expensive."

"Why did you suddenly transfer?"

"Wanna go on a date later?"

"Marry me!"

The teacher finished checking their papers, and Fuutarou was in charge of giving them back to this torrent of people. After he finished, Yotsuba asked for him outside.

"Uesugi-san, the principal is asking for you." Yotsuba pulled him out of the room.

"Why? What for?"

"The teacher said something about a request. I don't know about it though."

When they arrived, Yotsuba was requested to leave.

"Good afternoon Uesugi."

"Good afternoon. May I ask why you called out for me?"

"I assume you already know of the transfer student, Misumi Ueno?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to guide her in her studies. She comes from a very important beneficiary of the school, and the reason she's studying here is because you have quite the reputation thanks to your outstanding performance during the mock exams."

"You want me to tutor her? Why should I do that? That's not a part of my academics."

"I am aware of that. Of course, I wouldn't ask a favor without providing an incentive for you. If things go well with her, the school will receive funding that will allow excellent students to receive scholarships in their university of choice. I will personally write your recommendation."

"That's..." Fuutarou couldn't believe it. He had the chance for free college if he was willing to teach another idiot. He already saw her score of 29 when he was distributing the papers.

"I believe we have an agreement. You will be approached when the arrangements are made. You may go now."

* * *

Fuutarou exited and went back to the classroom. He picked up his bag and went home. Afterwards he prepared to go to the quintuplets' high-rise building for another tutoring session. In the middle of the tutoring session, Fuutarou stopped and collected his thoughts.

"What did the principal talk to you about, Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm? Ah..." Fuutarou didn't want to suddenly drop a bomb on the sisters. "It's about the transfer student."

"What about her?" Miku asked.

"Turns out she has connections to the school. That's the reason why she transferred here." Fuutarou closed his notebook.

"These connections... what about them?" Itsuki put down her pen.

"They're using her to test the school. I'm the guinea pig." He looked at Itsuki.

"What?" Nino was confused, so she stopped focusing on the problem she had spent the previous five minutes on.

"I'm the top scorer the school has ever had. They want me to teach her as like a test."

"What? That makes no sense! And besides, you're not obligated to go that far." Nino contested him.

"That's why I want to ask you. They want to use me so that the school gives off a good impression."

"Like I said, there's no reason for you to go that far."

"If things go well, the school will receive funding. That funding would be used to give troubled students scholarships. The principal guaranteed I would receive a recommendation for it, on any university of my choice." Fuutarou decided to drop everything all at once so the sisters understand everything. If he didn't, the sisters' own personal opinions might be skewed by his words. He wanted to know if they would let him accept it thanks to the circumstances.

"Is that the reason you're telling us this? You want to ask permission so you can try to get that scholarship?" Ichika summed up everything. The scholarship was too good a deal to pass up. Fuutarou already managed to teach the five of them and keep up with his studies, what's one more?

"Can you really do that?" Nino tried to reason with him. She made it seem that she was concerned that Fuutarou might exhaust himself, but really it was also because she was concerned Fuutarou's attention will be focused on another person, a girl at that.

"I think I can manage. It's not like things are as bad as when we started. I think we can manage, as long as you girls are okay with it."

"It's gonna be fun! You get to get a scholarship, and besides, you're also helping her out!" Yotsuba suddenly spoke up.

Nino clicked her tongue. She couldn't think of a way to change the flow of the conversation. "Fine, but make sure to keep things fair. I don't want you giving up your time with any of us or anything."

"Fuutarou... don't push yourself." Miku tried to hold his hand, but stopped herself at the last second.

"We're with you Fuutarou-kun." Ichika recognized the golden opportunity Fuutarou was presented. A scholarship was nothing to scoff at and what's more, the flexibility of choice is equally priceless, especially with Fuutarou's frugal lifestyle. Ichika wanted to repay him, just like when Fuutarou helped her in her own golden opportunity, he's the one that needs her support this time.

Itsuki couldn't do anything. She knew her sisters would be against it, but her sisters also want the best for Fuutarou. "Sure, Uesugi-kun. When will you start teaching her?"

"They told me they'll inform me when they're done with the arrangements."

"You mean they've already started arranging it? I thought you wanted to talk with us about it first?" Nino found her excuse to vent her frustrations.

"They already started before they even talked to me about it. At this point I feel they told me just to be polite." Fuutarou quickly tried to prevent a misunderstanding. The doorbell then suddenly rang so Yotsuba quickly checked the door to excuse herself from the conversation.

"Good afternoon Nakano-san. Sorry for the sudden intrusion, I was told I would find Fuu-tan here. I have some business with him." The girl that was the topic of the conversation was now standing in front of the door.

Yotsuba stared at her figure before recomposing herself. "Misumi-chan. Good to see you. He's here, would you want to come in?"

"Mhm-hmm." Misumi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but is it possible to talk with him alone?"

"I'll call him then." Yotsuba left the door to get Fuutarou. "Uesugi-san, she says she wants to talk to you outside."

"Who is it?"

"Misumi-chan." Everyone froze in place.

**A/N. Tell me what you guys think. I can now say I've written stories for all of Fuutarou's choices, except the yaoi or incest route. If Raiha gets lewded, I will stop writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So this was actually bisected from the previous chapter, but it wasn't finished when I wanted to publish so I cut it out first.**

"I see... if you'll excuse me then." He stood up and walked out the door. He found Misumi beside the doorway, leaning on the wall. She held a few papers in her hand, no doubt the documents regarding the arrangement. He closed the door behind him and talked to her. "Good afternoon, Ueno-san. What brings you here?"

"Don't be like that, Fuu-tan. You already know why I'm here." Misumi was strangely aggressive. Fuutarou must have totally pissed her off during lunchtime. Misumi shoved the papers onto Fuutarou's chest. "You're supposed to be my tutor or something, right?"

"Right. But why exactly did you come to meet me here? We haven't decided on the terms and schedule yet, so why are you already here?"

"They were already done with the arrangements. The sooner we get this done the better." Misumi explained herself. Fuutarou looked over everything. All the papers had been stamped and approved. Before he can state his thoughts, Misumi pulled him down by the shirt and looked at his face. "Fuu-tan, don't you remember me?"

"..." Fuutarou averted his eyes.

"So that's how it is. Why are you acting like you don't know me?" Misumi was being too aggressive now, wall slamming him while her face was a mere couple inches away from his.

"I didn't know how to talk to you, alright? I was sure you hated me for kissing you back then."

Misumi blushed a little. "So you felt that you had to ignore me? That's cute."

"Huh?" Misumi caught him off guard by calling him cute.

"Forget about that. It's just a kiss. I'm more mad that you're ignoring me. Or is it because it's the only time you've kissed someone that it's so special to you?" Misumi released him from her grip. Fuutarou proceeded to sit down on the floor. Misumi kneeled down to maintain eye contact. "You better fix your attitude, cause you're going to be teaching me a _lot_ from now on. Why are you here anyway?"

"I was tutoring. You're not the only one stupid enough to need tutoring, you know?"

"Call me stupid again and I'll tell your girlfriend about Takebayashi."

"Hah? What girlfriend?" Fuutarou voiced out at her in astonishment. At this point the sisters were eavesdropping on them.

"Isn't Nakano-san your girlfriend?" Misumi leaned closer.

"No, no, no. Hold on. She's not, we're just the class representatives." Fuutarou tried to lean back, but he was already up against the wall.

"Everyone talked as if you two were dating, though." Misumi decided to back off since Fuutarou was sweating beads.

"As I said, we weren't." Fuutarou breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Takebayashi's the one you still love? Grow up!" She held her hand in front of her mouth and started laughing.

Nino suddenly exited the door. "Fuu-kun loves someone? Who's this Takebayashi?"

"Hello again, Nakano-san. Takebayashi's the girl this guy has a crush on. Forgive me, I thought you two were dating, but it turns out he's still hung up on her."

Nino glared at him. "That's not it! I don't love her! How did you know about it anyway? I never told anyone." Fuutarou was stuck between Nino and Misumi's aggression.

"So you did love her? I wasn't sure, so I guessed." Misumi laughed, she just tricked Fuutarou into confessing.

"I didn't. Don't say stuff that might cause a misunderstanding." Fuutarou tried to defuse Nino's angry eyes.

"So Fuu-kun doesn't love anyone yet?" Nino smiled. Fuutarou's efforts worked.

"Maybe. Who knows? Anyway, he's supposed to tutor me now, so I hope you don't mind him leaving." Misumi pulled Fuutarou's arm.

"Wait, we're not done with the session." Nino suddenly remembered that this girl was the one trying to interfere his time with her and her sisters, and regained her frustration. "He's still busy with us."

"Us?" Misumi let go of Fuutarou.

The rest of the Nakano sisters exited. "Good afternoon, Ueno-san. These are my sisters, I guess we'll be sharing our tutor from now on." Yotsuba introduced them.

"Woah, five Nakano-sans?"

"We were in the same class, didn't you notice?" Fuutarou wondered.

"I didn't. I was too busy thinking how I was going to do the test, so I never noticed anyone else, sorry." Misumi honestly admitted.

"Well, get to know them. You'll be studying with them from now on."

"I thought you were going to go to my place?"

"I can't teach you all if I have to go between two places."

"But it's right there." Misumi pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "You can come in if you'd like." The tutor and his tutees accepted the offer. The apartment's inside was just as big as the Nakano residence, but it felt... emptier. The furniture did not match the size of the apartment, with a lot of open space going unused. All of it was new, too, with some of the plastic still not being taken off. The only part of the apartment that seemed to have been used was the kitchen. On the second floor, only two rooms seemed to have been in use with their doors locked, the rest were left ajar.

"You want me to teach you here?" Fuutarou questioned her.

"Yep." Misumi smiled at him.

"No way. You'll have to study with us. Fuu-kun will have difficulty switching between rooms." Nino knew that she couldn't leave the two of them alone.

"Ehhh? But he's my tutor."

"He's our tutor too." Miku corrected her. "If you want, we can go study together."

"Is that so?" Misumi suggestively looked at Fuutarou. He averted his gaze.

"Enough, let's get studying." Fuutarou and the others proceeded to the Nakano apartment. Fuutarou tested Misumi first to gauge her ability. She consistently failed every test, which felt familiar. When they finished the material, Fuutarou decided to leave. He left the building before it got totally dark, since Raiha might get angry if he stayed too late. Misumi thanked everyone and went back to her own apartment. As the sisters had dinner, they talked about Misumi.

"She doesn't seem so bad." Itsuki started before she ate.

"She seemed to know him from before too." Miku started on her bowl of rice.

"She looked like a gyaru, but she doesn't act like one." Ichika tasted her miso.

"You think Uesugi-san likes her? They were really close with each other when they met." Yotsuba put down her glass of water.

"No way Fuu-kun will fall for that kind of girl. I can tell she makes him nervous." Nino openly said in between chews.

* * *

The next day, Fuutarou was approached by Misumi when she entered the classroom.

"Here. I forgot to pay you for last night. The change is your tip." Misumi handed him a small envelope.

"Oh? Thanks." Fuutarou just accpeted the money. He didn't bother to think that the new girl giving him money plus a tip for "last night" would cause any rumors to form about the two of them.

Fuutarou didn't have money for lunch. He decided to look into the envelope for enough money to buy a sandwich or something. He wasn't expecting to see a 10000 yen bill inside. He forgot about buying lunch and headed straight for Misumi.

"Come here for a second." He dragged Misumi away just as she was about to order. "What the hell is this? This is way too much for one day."

"It's your pay. Or are you too good to accept money now?"

"I'm asking why this is the kind of money I get after one day of teaching you."

"Who knows? Money doesn't grow on trees so just take it already."

"Money doesn't grow on trees so I'm surprised you can pay like this. Isn't it too much? The quintuplets pay me half this amount per head."

"I told you, the change is your tip. I told them I liked your techniques, so they gave that as extra." Misumi winked at him as some of their classmates overheard the exchange. "If you'll excuse me, I want to get lunch." Fuutarou's stomach grumbled so he decided to do the same. By the time he got to order, Misumi was already gone from the cafeteria.

The day ended and Misumi went first. He didn't get to talk with Misumi anymore since he was busy with classes and paperwork. He also got called to the Principal's office again for confirmation regarding his new tutee. Afterwards Fuutarou gathered his things and went out. Tonight they had another overnight session, so he had to prepare.

* * *

After finishing his shifts at the bakeries, Fuutarou went to the apartment with Miku and Nino. The rest of the Nakano sisters were already there, only Misumi was missing.

"Where's Misumi?" Fuutarou wasted no time in asking.

"Is that really how you greet women who were waiting for you?" Ichika pouted.

"It's going to be a problem if she doesn't show up. She has the lowest scores out of everyone here." Fuutarou told everyone as he set down his bag.

"I actually saw her heading inside a building downtown. It's close to the studio but I didn't get to go inside." Ichika claimed.

"Are we waiting for her? Fuu-kun, let's eat some snacks." Nino wanted to enjoy her time with Fuutarou first. She headed for the kitchen to try and make something.

"We can do that while studying. If we don't start now, you'll be swamped later on." Miku reasoned.

"But you will prepare the snacks, right?" Itsuki headed for the kitchen as well, preparing five plates and a big tray.

"Yeah, we can start now. You two, come join us when you're done." Fuutarou headed for the table in the living room.

The group started studying. Thirty minutes passed when Misumi entered through the door.

"Misumi, you're late." Fuutarou glared at her as she closed the door.

"Sorry, sorry. I was too busy and forgot the time." Misumi smiled at him back, displaying just how cheerful she can act.

"Busy with what?" Miku decided to join.

"Work." Misumi answered as she went to the group.

"What work? Aren't you rich?" Nino asked.

"So?" Misumi eyed the table for any available space.

"Why do you have to work if you're rich?" Nino continued.

"Same reason you girls work. I like my job." Misumi claimed.

"..." If only Misumi knew that the girls had jobs in order to pay Fuutarou.

"Now, now, stop that. Misumi, you're late, so double time." Fuutarou pointed to the books on the table. He had already prepared the answer sheet and questionnaire.

"Come on Fuu-tan, I just got here. Cut me some slack." Misumi decided to sit beside him. Nino was not pleased, neither was Ichika.

"No can do. Your scores are still low. At this rate I'll get fired." Fuutarou grabbed a pen.

Misumi showed a shocked expression. "Fine, fine. What's the agenda?"

"I want you to pass this test. If you don't you'll have to stay up late studying with me." He looked at the clock. If things go well, they can finish after dinner.

Nino grit her teeth at Fuutarou's words. She knew what he meant, but Misumi getting alone time with him was still unbearable. Misumi's lips curled a bit when she noticed Nino's reaction.

"Oh ho? And what are you willing to teach me late at night? You want to take it to the next step?" Misumi made sure to show the sisters that she was licking her lips as she teased him.

"What next step?" Nino inquired, her hands forming fists.

"Don't you know? When a guy gets excited around a girl, there are three steps. First there's handholding..." Misumi's words made Miku blush, so she put her hands over her eyes and just peeked. "Then there's kissing. Then finally... Mmmmpppphhhh"

"Stop, stop stop!" Ichika covered Misumi's mouth, knowing where the conversation was headed. "So, Fuutarou-kun, what step are you on?" Ichika's face had all the features of annoyance and anger, she was at her limit so it was obvious, she didn't even bother hiding it.

"Puhaaa." Misumi released herself from Ichika's hands. "Who knows?" She pointed to the table. Fuutarou's hands were already locked with hers for step one.

Fuutarou hadn't noticed since he was nervous from all the tension in the room. When he saw, he quickly pulled back his hand. "Enough! Misumi, just make sure to pass this test. It's in your best interests too."

"Aye aye, sir!" The study session started. Misumi decided to let her hair down, leaving her heart scrunchie on the table in front of her study materials. When Fuutarou looked beside him, he noticed her scalp had black hair growing out of it. This confirmed his suspicion that she really did bleach her hair, since the Misumi Shimizu he knew had black hair with a violet tint. It was because it shined violet that he focused her attention on her, teasing her in their elementary days.

* * *

**A/N. ****So I want to let you guys know that there's a ratings tab, and some really great stories are hidden in there. It's not like they're M-rated because all they contain is smut, sometimes the dialogue or the themes are just a little heavy for kids (my story is smut though, so be careful, they go WAY beyond handholding there). Be sure to read the other stories if you have time, Xiuzou's stories are good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I realized I ended up writing Misumi as too much of a gyaru. She's not Yukana Yame levels in terms of appearance, think more like Aiba Asagi.**

* * *

When they received the results of the test, Misumi's results were less than stellar. She managed to improve the tiniest amount, bumping up her score to the low thirties. To remedy this, they agreed on another overnight session. Tomorrow was Saturday, so they can stay up as long as they wanted. After dinner, the session started once again.

"Misumi, that's not how you do it." Fuutarou pointed to Misumi's wrong calculations.

"Ehehe." Misumi laughed as she erased the solution she just made.

"You're not sleeping until you get this right." Fuutarou was stoic.

"Ehhhh? What about Ichika? She's already sleeping." Misumi pointed to Ichika, whose papers were all over her head.

"Ichika's finished with hers." Fuutarou looked at Ichika. He saw the papers and decided to clean up.

"Fine. But when I perfect this you'll do something for me." Misumi pointed her pencil at him.

"Sure, if you perfect it." Fuutarou sat down again.

"Let me see." Nino looked at Misumi's papers. "Hmph, at this rate, you won't even get half."

"Oh yeah?" Misumi glared at Nino.

"Yeah. Let's make a bet. If you don't get half, you'll stop slouching around and taking Fuu-kun's time." Nino glared back.

"And if I do, you'll let me be alone with him." Nino clicked her tongue, but knew that will not happen. Misumi seemed confident as she held a smirk.

Fuutarou tapped both of their heads with rolled up notebooks. "How about you just do it? You'll sleep earlier that way."

"You won't get any sleep tonight if I win..." Misumi licked her lips once again.

"Daydream all you want, sister." Nino was happy in her assured win.

Every hour, Misumi answered a test after getting lectured by Fuutarou. And every hour, her score only went up by one. The Nakano sisters were getting tired, so they hit the sack. Even Nino was tired, so she just warned Fuutarou to not stay up too late. Fuutarou reassured her this was the last test, they'll resume tomorrow.

"Ahhh! Come on Fuu-tan! Let's do something else!" Misumi removed her scrunchie, playfully throwing it at Fuutarou to get his attention.

Fuutarou was more alert than Misumi, so he easily caught the accessory. "Just finish the test already. I'll give this back when you do."

"Ahhh! Give it back!" Misumi reached for it.

"After the test." Fuutarou rolled the scrunchie up his wrist.

"You're so unfair Fuu-tan." Misumi pouted at him.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Fuutarou just reasoned.

"I'm very awake doing this test. I wanna do something else to tire myself out." She shook her arms in the air.

"Fine. If you score at least fifty, we'll do something else. If you don't you no longer get to complain about studying tomorrow." Fuutarou held down her arms.

"Deal." Misumi quickly handed him her paper. It had blanks all over, numbering at least 15 items.

Fuutarou scanned the paper. "Oi, oi! What's this now? You haven't even completed it yet!"

"The other items are too hard!" Misumi pouted once again.

"That's not how you take a test. If you still have time, either keep answering or check your answers." Fuutarou wrote something on a notecard.

"Killjoy." Misumi picked up her pen once again.

"Keep being like that and this thing's going to find a new owner." The scrunchie seemed like a good gift for Raiha.

"Fine. But keep your end of the deal." Misumi could see that Fuutarou was firm, so she decided to surrender to him.

"Sure, sure." Fuutarou held back a yawn.

The time limit passed, and Fuutarou proceeded to check Misumi's paper. He was impressed by Misumi's improvement. His eyebrow went up as he tallied her score. "What do you know? That makes fifty."

"See? I told you I could do it!" Misumi held up her hands in victory.

"Next time don't take five tries. You only get one try per test." Fuutarou gave her back her paper.

"Break time! Let's go Fuu-tan!" Misumi dragged him into the hall.

"Where are we going?" Fuutarou tried to regain his footing to no avail.

"My apartment, silly!" Misumi opened the door.

"Wait, wait, why?" Fuutarou was easily dragged along the door into the living room.

"Don't you want to have fun?" Fuutarou blushed. He knew where this was going.

"No. Don't just drag me around!" He tried to pull away.

"Then put up more of a fight. You used to drag me around everywhere, too." Misumi released her grip and started pushing his back.

"Stop it Misumi!" Fuutarou argued behind him.

"In here. I'll let you taste something you've never tasted before." Misumi licked her lips in anticipation. "Sit down on the couch."

Fuutarou was nervous, but all he could do was sit down. He would have stayed on guard, but the couch introduced an unbelievable fluffiness combined with it being so late into the night that he was tempted to sleep. Misumi nudged him awake with a plate.

"Here." The plate was quite warm as he held its underside.

"Huh?" Fuutarou looked at its contents.

"Here. I said I'll let you taste something good." The plate had a grilled cheese sandwich on it, sliced diagonally and topped with a strawberry.

Fuutarou decided against it, he knew it wasn't safe to eat something so suspicious late at night. Misumi seemed to have been plotting something. "Nah, I'm good."

"Come on, I promise you it's good!" Misumi insisted.

"As I said, I'm good." Fuutarou headed for the door. He was groggy since he had stayed up late for a few nights now, so he headed for the Nakano apartment to sleep. He placed himself on the couch and began his descent to sleep. However, Fuutarou was swiftly broken out of his slumber by Misumi whispering in his ear.

"If you don't eat this I won't pay you." Misumi lightly blew on his ear.

"Waughh!" Fuutarou was startled by the ticklish sensation.

"Come on Fuu-tan. This was prepared with love, hurry up and eat." Misumi showed him the plate again.

"Just leave me alone." Fuutarou shut his eyes.

"Not until you eat this. It's good." Misumi laid the plate on his stomach.

"Fine! After that go to sleep!" Fuutarou took the sandwich. Misumi said it was something he's never tasted before, but he had tasted a few grilled cheeses before from Miku and Nino's competitions. He took a bite, but it wasn't just soft and chewy, something was also... crunchy? "What's this?"

"Told you it's something you've never tasted before! That's apple. It goes well with brie. Eat the strawberry if the taste is getting too rich." Fuutarou did so and seemed satisfied. Misumi handed him a drink. Fuutarou looked hesitant, he knew that drinks were the most suspicious of all. "What's wrong?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the sandwich." Fuutarou pushed the drink away.

"Come on, it's good!" Misumi drank some to prove it. "Ahh, tasty."

Fuutarou had no reason to refuse, since the girl herself already drank some. "Fine, but let's sleep after this."

"Finish that up and we'll be done." Fuutarou did as requested. The smoothie was made with bananas and milk, and after Fuutarou finished, he proceeded to sleep. Misumi's plan worked, so she cleaned up and took a blanket. She snuggled herself beside Fuutarou, pulling him down to the floor and sleeping with him on the soft carpet.

* * *

The first one awake was Nino, who decided to make breakfast. She saw the plate and glass on the sink, wondering why they were there. She looked beyond the sofa and noticed Fuutarou and Misumi sleeping together. Nino decided to pull the blanket away, only to find Fuutarou hugging Misumi like a pillow and Misumi cozily sleeping on his chest. Nino stepped on Fuutarou's hand to wake him up.

"Having fun there?" Fuutarou looked up to see Nino's face holding back her anger.

"Nino? Huh? What's this heavy pillow?" Fuutarou turned to see Misumi's assets squished against him. "Misumi?"

"Mmmmm... I can go for another round... Fuu-tan..." Misumi mumbled as she hugged him.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two! Fuu-kun, you cheater!" Nino stomped harder on his hand as she covered her face with her hands.

"What? Uesugi-san cheated? How is that possible?" Yotsuba had woken up from the commotion.

"Fuutarou... did you do step three?" Miku was about to cry as she looked down at the living room.

"Get off me, Misumi!" Misumi held tightly, her girly figure masking a strength Fuutarou couldn't easily break free from. All the shaking did wake her up though.

"Mmm. Five more minutes..." Misumi covered her ears.

"Wake up girl. You've had too much fun." Nino forcefully pulled her from Fuutarou.

Misumi woke up completely. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Why were you sleeping with Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba asked her,

"Hm? Oh, I guess I did. Morning Fuu-tan!" Misumi innocently smiled.

"Mind explaining all the noise?" Itsuki went down the stairs and saw everyone in a state of anger and confusion.

"Hm? Oh, Uesugi-san slept with Ueno-san. On the floor." Yotsuba pointed to the scene of the crime.

"Huh? Uesugi-kun, with Ueno-san? That's... so... indecent..." Itsuki held her mouth.

"Sorry for using your floor, Nakano-sans." Misumi poked out her tongue. "I dragged him down here. He's too big, it was hard, you know?"

Miku almost fainted at these words. "We didn't do anything!" Fuutarou defended himself.

"Come on Fuu-tan. Don't be like that, you looked so happy too. How was your first time tasting something like that? I love drinking that white stuff!" She licked her lips.

"Miku?! Miku?!" Yotsuba caught Miku, who was on the verge of fainting.

"Misumi, stop!" Fuutarou covered her mouth with his free hand. Nino's foot was going down harder and harder on his other hand. "You're making it worse! It's nothing! She just gave me something to eat, then I slept on the couch, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Ho?" Nino pressed a little harder on his hand.

"Really!" Fuutarou insisted as he winced.

"Why is Fuutarou-kun screaming so early in the morning?" All the commotion made Ichika curious, so she got up.

"This guy just slept with Ueno-san on the floor, and now he's explaining himself." Itsuki crossed her arms.

"Nothing happened, believe me. We just had a late-night snack and then slept! I was on the couch but she says she dragged me down." Fuutarou was sweating.

"You're forgetting the kiss I gave you Fuu-tan." Misumi puckered her lips.

"You kissed me while I was asleep?" Fuutarou looked shocked.

"Don't be silly! You were fully awake." Nino was not amused at these words.

"That never happened!" Fuutarou was adamant, he was getting dragged into Misumi's pace.

"But it did though?" Misumi insisted.

"U-e-su-gi!" Nino held his hair.

"You drank from the same glass as me. That counts as an indirect kiss, no?" Misumi held her finger to her lips.

"Please stop..." Fuutarou was teary-eyed from the trials he had to face just after waking up.

* * *

The shenanigans continued until Fuutarou managed to explain himself as they ate breakfast. Afterwards, each of them went out. Their jobs kept them busy until late in the afternoon, where Fuutarou, along with Nino and Miku, were the first ones to come back.

"Yotsuba just texted. She said she met up with Itsuki and Ichika's gonna give them a ride." Nino put away her phone, the bunny ears getting caught up in her pocket.

"They'll probably be here in half an hour. What should we do until then?" Miku looked at Fuutarou and got closer to him.

"I'll go check if Misumi's back." Fuutarou didn't get Miku's hint and stopped walking inside the apartment.

"Hmph. Going off to see your mistress?" Nino pointed to her foot.

"I thought we settled that this morning. She was just being too playful." Fuutarou looked at his arm. It was no longer red, but it was painful as he ate breakfast.

"Doesn't change the fact that you kissed her." Nino was still mad about it.

"I just drank from the same glass. If she didn't drink it I wouldn't either." Fuutarou defended himself.

"So you drank it because she drank from the glass?" Miku was teary eyed at the realization.

"No. If she could drink it without anything weird happening I figured it was safe." Nino felt strangely attacked at his choice of words. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Fuutarou went to Misumi's apartment. He knocked first, but no one answered. He decided to check the door, and found that it was unlocked. He proceeded to open it just to make sure, and found out that the lights were on. "Hello? Misumi? Are you here?"

"If you're looking for Misumi she's still at work and won't be back until later." A calm young man with black hair answered. He looked at Fuutarou. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"Pardon the intrusion. I'm Fuutarou Uesugi, her tutor." He closed the door behind him.

"Oh? Fuutarou, was it? You're Misumi's Fuu-tan?" The man seemed happy to have a visitor.

"Ugh. Yeah, that's what she calls me." Fuutarou scratched the back of his head.

"Want to sit down, Fuutarou? Let's talk about Misumi for a bit, hm?" Fuutarou decided to humor the man, and sat down across from him.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Misumi's brother, Izumi Ueno." The man stood up and took a bow. "I'm currently in university, but I do part-time work as a filmmaker, gym coach, waiter and hairstylist."

"Wha? So many jobs? Why do you need so many? I thought you were rich?" Fuutarou counted again.

"We are. The reason I have so many jobs is because it's the only way I can beat Misumi. Her job's income is pretty high. I assume you're getting along with my sister?" He looked at a photo of Misumi.

"She's been a pain to deal with. It's hard teaching her." Fuutarou honestly answered.

"Oh really? Forgive her for that. I'm afraid I can't help with teaching her, the difference between our intelligence is too big." Izumi claimed.

"Quite mean of you to say that to your sister, isn't it?" Fuutarou detected that he wasn't kidding.

"Is it? I think you're perfect as her tutor though. I've heard of your achievements." Izumi changed the topic.

"How is that?" Fuutarou wondered how so many people outside the school seemed to know.

"Our mother. She was the one who contacted the director of the school and made the necessary arrangements. She's too good at business, if you ask me." Izumi praised his mother as he pointed to a photo of her.

"Misumi really needed help, huh?" Fuutarou deduced.

"On the contrary, she was actually the one who requested for this. She made a deal with our mother, and won it, which is why she was transferred here." Izumi looked outside at the window.

"Huh? Why?" Fuutarou didn't understand.

"Fuutarou, do you remember your elementary days? You were classmates with Misumi, correct?" Fuutarou only gulped as Izumi continued. "I can see you've changed a lot since then. I remember you having more of an unrestrained appearance, your hair was dyed, you even had a piercing."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't lay my hands on your sister. I already grew out of that phase. You can trust me." He waved his hands in the air.

"You've really changed, huh? You know, Misumi has changed a lot too. Before coming here she was actually a delinquent herself. But now she's all smiles and cheer." Izumi looked at Misumi's room.

"Huh?" Fuutarou held his hands to his side?

"What I'm saying is that Misumi seems to like you. She's made an effort to be more and more likable, so I ask that you treat her kindly." Izumi bowed.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll make sure she passes everything." Fuutarou promised Izumi.

"Hahaha! You go and do that. Go on now, your other tutees might be waiting for you. Don't worry, Misumi's on the way here." Izumi stood up.

"Oh uh, sure. Thank you, Izumi-senpai."

Fuutarou exited and went back to the Nakano apartment. The rest of the sisters had already gotten back.

"Uesugi-san, we have to find Ueno-san!" Yotsuba screamed.

"Why?" Fuutarou wondered why Yotsuba was restless.

"We saw her! She was in an alleyway surrounded by these guys." Yotsuba continued.

"What? She's in trouble?" Fuutarou turned towards the door.

"Ummm, about that. We saw her actually beat up the guys. We were already in the car and couldn't stop, but we actually saw her beat them up." Itsuki clarified.

"She must know some pretty good self-defense." Ichika added.

"Her brother did mention her being a delinquent before. Where is she now?" Fuutarou held his chin.

The door opened. Misumi entered with nary an injury on her person. "Yahallo! Sorry I'm late, I ran into some people."

"Ueno-san, you're alright!" Yotsuba ran to hug her.

"We were so worried about you!" Itsuki grabbed Misumi's hand.

"We saw the fight. Are you hurt?" Ichika held Misumi's face to check.

"I'm alright, nothing to worry about. And what's with the Ueno? Call me Misumi, we're friends aren't we?" Misumi put her hands on Yotsuba's shoulders.

"Misumi!" Yotsuba hugged her again.

"What happened? They said you were surrounded by guys." Fuutarou decided to interrupt the reunion.

"Hm? Oh, uh, nothing happened, ehehe." Misumi tried to escape being asked.

"Don't bother hiding it, I already told him you were a delinquent!" A voice called out from the door. Izumi had been peeking in on them.

"Oniiiiii." Misumi went to the door and pulled Izumi in. "Come on, I didn't want Fuu-tan to know about that!" She pouted.

"My bad, Misumi. But don't worry, Fuutarou is a smart man, I'm sure that won't affect his opinion of you." Izumi nodded at Fuutarou with a relaxed expression.

"Yeah, to me you're still the pushy girl that gets me into difficult situations." Fuutarou admitted without a moment of hesitation.

"That's mean Fuu-tan! And here I am with your payment for last night too!" Misumi rummaged through her purse.

"I knew you were doing something!" Nino's suspicions were confirmed.

"Like I said, the girl that gets me into difficult situations." Fuutarou rolled his eyes. He looked at the contents of the envelope. "Isn't this too much? There's an extra 5000 yen in here on top of your tip!"

"I said I liked your technique, so there's extra in there. You can treat me to a date if you don't know how to spend it." She winked at him. "I wanna try the sweet bread downtown."

"Slow down there, Missy. You're only studying with Fuu-kun. And you are?" Nino pointed to the man smiling at all the confusion.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Misumi's brother, Izumi Ueno. And might I assume you're the fabled Nakano quintuplets?" He smiled at the five, showing his perfect princely features, his black hair styled just right for its violet shimmer to complement his purple eyes.

"Ye-yes!" Itsuki hid the the taiyaki she was eating. "I'm Itsuki Nakano, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yotsuba." The girl raised her arms.

"Mi-Miku..." Miku went to teh sofa and put on her headphones.

"I'm Nino. Please tell your sister to stop clinging to Fuu-kun." Nino tried to push Fuutarou away from Misumi.

"I'm Ichika." She scanned him one more time, before finalizing her conclusion. "You know, my studio's hiring some extras. Would you like to come over for a tryout sometime?" The guy was good-looking enough to be a movie star.

"Don't waste your time. This guy already has like five jobs." Fuutarou added.

"Ahaha, busted. But I appreciate the offer, Ichika-chan. Well then, I'll take my leave. Sorry for intruding, I don't want to interrupt your study session any longer." Izumi went out the door, leaving Misumi to explain herself.

Everyone glared at Misumi. "How about you start by telling us why those guys were surrounding you. What's your job anyway?"

"Those guys were from the old days. They wanted me to lead the old gang again, I told them no. Don't worry, that's the last time that's gonna happen. The fight was the test for the new leader." Misumi had no choice but to tell the truth.

"But you beat them all up." Itsuki was still shocked at her feat.

"Not all of them. I picked the one that didn't fight me, that guy was the best option. He knew violence shouldn't be used right away." Misumi proudly claimed.

"Says the girl that selects a leader through fighting." Fuutarou mumbled.

"As for my job, here." She pulled out a tablet showcasing multiple pictures of Misumi posing in different outfits. "I'm a model." She kept scrolling through the images. "Sometimes it's just my hands, or my feet, sometimes it's full body."

"Misumi, do you do underwear too?" Ichika wa curious.

"Of course not! That's too much, only Fuu-tan's allowed to see that." Misumi blushed.

"And what about your brother? Why does he work so many jobs?" Itsuki wanted to know more about Izumi.

"Izumi-senpai said it was the only way he can beat her. I still don't know why you work despite being rich." Fuutarou held his forehead, disappointed for them that they're not enjoying their riches.

"We all have our reasons Fuu-tan. After all, I can tell you don't teach for the money. You like having six girls all to yourself!" She held up six of her fingers.

"Just assume I'm in it for the money, I don't want you spreading any rumors." Fuutarou deflated her hopes.

"Let's just get studying, shall we?" Nino cut the conversation, having had enough of Misumi's past.

* * *

**A/N. Be sure to tell me what you guys think. I actually spent a lot of time on this chapter so I would appreciate your thoughts. **

**Also, how do you think the quints will react if they knew about the kiss?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. It's really surprising just how long this story manages to stretch itself. The first part was only meant to be a smooth transition for the main event, but it's already its own part by itself! I would gladly write it all at once but I just don't have the time.**

**Edit: Okay, the document manager just deleted my progress on me. That's like 50% of my free time gone. Good thing I had this tab open or I would have had the absolute worst day since I woke up to see my phone deleted my files too.**

* * *

It was the morning of a holiday. Everyone agreed it was a rest day. No one had any jobs to do, and they were ahead in their lectures, even Misumi. That is, until Maruo decided to take the quints for their checkup. None of them could refuse since Maruo insisted that he had some business to attend to in the following weeks, and this was the best time available to all of them. They would have liked to spend their day with Fuutarou, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. It was the first time in a long time Maruo actually pleaded with the sisters, and what's more, if they said Fuutarou was their reason for wanting to stay, he would have instead punished the poor teenager.

Fuutarou was enjoying his holiday, until Isanari decided to let his son get some fresh air.

"Fuutarou, would you mind picking up some groceries? There's a sale today and I don't think Raiha can carry everything by herself."

"Go and help her then. It's not like you have anything to do, right?"

"Wrong! I just got a new contact, and I'm busy sweetening up the deal. If things go well, they might give me a bonus. We'll eat curry everyday ahahaha!"

"Dad, curry everyday isn't a good thing. I was thinking of making namero tonight, that's the sale."

Fuutarou couldn't stomach the thought of raw fish. No offense to Raiha's cooking, but namero looked like the dish had been eaten and digested already before being served on his plate. Still, a bargain was a bargain. "Let's go Raiha. Dad's making it painfully obvious that he wants to be alone."

"Watch your mouth, boy. I promise you, I'll make sure we eat sashimi next week!"

Fuutarou still couldn't stomach the thought of raw fish. "Let's go, Raiha. I'll treat you to some takoyaki."

"Yay! If we go now we can still catch the store opening! We'll get the best deals for sure!"

"Buy some extra tomatoes for me, alright?" Fuutarou hoped he can get through the meal by focusing on eating the tomatoes.

* * *

They went through the city and got inside the supermarket. The sale just started, the items fresh on their racks. Raiha was right, the ingredients on sale were just the ones needed to make namero. Fuutarou just followed around Raiha as she happily gathered food, maybe sneaking in a Pocky amidst everything. Fuutarou noticed, but he didn't mind, Misumi's tips allowed for a little splurging once in a while.

"Ah, excuse me Miss. We were hoping to get some of the miso over there." Raiha pushed past and tried to reach for it. "Yoisho. Hhhnnnn." Alas, the poor child couldn't reach for it. The miso she wanted was the Uesugi's favorite, it tasted simple, was cheap, but it was filling. More importantly, it was the staple choice of the household back when Mrs. Uesugi was still alive.

"Here, let me get that for you." The young woman helped the young girl. Raiha looked at her features, she was beautiful. She was wearing a simple turtleneck long sleeved sweater paired with a long skirt reaching down to her knees. Her blonde hair was styled into two loose pigtails. She wore a pair of glasses and had the perfect big sister appearance.

"Thank you, Onee-san!" Raiha was delighted. It wasn't a regular occurrence that she met someone so beautiful, apart from the Nakanos. Then again, they all had the same face, so really this was a breath of fresh air for her.

"No problem. You're quite a responsible young lady, shopping for groceries all by yourself."

"Oh, I'm not alone. My Onii-chan's shopping with me!"

Fuutarou heard "Onii-chan", which alerted his big brother senses. "Now, now, Raiha, it's not good to talk to strangers." He looked at her. She smiled at Fuutarou. She seemed like someone new, but also like someone he'd met before. Then he took a second to check her hairstyle. Two pigtails, but the right one had something unmistakeable. A certain scrunchie with a heart pattern, something fit for a child, and he only knew one person simpleminded enough to confidently wear it in public. "Misumi?!"

"Ara, I've been found out? Whatever shall I do?" Misumi opened her eyes. What greeted Fuutarou's own weren't purple eyes that shined of mischief, but gold eyes that matched her hair, gold eyes that were comforting to look at. If he saw Misumi's purple eyes, he would have been on guard, but the gold eyes completely took away any sense of distress in him.

"Ehh? Misumi-san? You mean the one you're tutoring along with Itsuki-san and her sisters?"

"Yeah, it's her. There's no doubt about that stupid hairtie."

"I told you not to call me stupid!" Misumi pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you wearing contacts?"

"Hm? Oh, so people don't notice me." She closed one eye and held a wink.

"I don't think people look at someone's eyes to recognize them." Fuutarou avoided her gaze.

"You think so? Eyes are the windows to one's soul, right?"

"That's just Shakespeare trying to decorate his words. How else would you justify staring? Bet he just wanted to force a kiss."

"You're really a killjoy. Learn to lighten up a little." Raiha and Misumi had gotten everything they wanted, so they proceeded to pay at the counter. Fuutarou carried their groceries, but he couldn't handle them all so Misumi carried her own.

"Misumi, why are you following us?"

"Ehhh? Why not? My house is this way too."

"Like hell it is! I know where your house is!"

"Haha, you got me. Onii's workplace is close by, I want to stop there."

"Just don't follow us all the way back."

"Come on, I just want to get to know Raiha-chan a little better. Is that so bad?"

"Come on, Onii-chan. Misumi-san seems nice, why are you being so mean?"

Fuutarou was saddened by Raiha's sudden outburst. Somehow, Misumi seemed to snatch her away from her beloved Onii-chan. "... Fine, do whatever you want."

"Don't worry, Raiha-chan. Your Onii-chan is actually very kind, he just likes showing this tough side." Misumi leaned down and guided Raiha along the sidewalk.

"Yep, I know." Fuutarou didn't know what was more embarrassing, Misumi being able to read him like a book or Raiha being able to do the exact same.

Raiah and Misumi seemed to enjoy each other's company, so Fuutarou figured that all was well. They didn't even notice that they were already nearing the house.

"Well, I guess this is where we part. Come over sometime Raiha-chan, I'll make you something good." Misumi waved goodbye to the Uesugi siblings.

"I'll look forward to it Misumi-san!" Raiha beamed with happiness and expectation. Fuutarou was saddened, Raiha didn't even remember her takoyaki promise with Onii-chan, she seemed to prefer Misumi's company over his offer of takoyaki.

"Come on Raiha, Dad's been alone for long enough." Fuutarou opened the door to find Isanari soundly sleeping. He kicked him in the side to wake him up.

"Ow! Fuutarou? Oh, you guys came back? Is dinner ready yet?"

"Calm down old man, it's only three."

"I'll get started soon Dad, just let me fix up everything first!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice approaching. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" A thud was heard on the locked door. Since Fuutarou was already behind it, he felt the full force. He opened the door to find Misumi looking at her feet, hands on her knees while panting.

"Misumi? What's with all the screaming?"

"Fuu-tan, emergency!" Misumi looked up, teary eyed. "I need help. They're quizzing me on next week's topics!"

"What? Why? Next week? You?" Fuutarou was flustered as well.

"Yeah, they're doing it tomorrow! I need help!" Misumi grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Why would they do that?" Fuutarou tried to calm them both down.

"Mmmmm." Misumi bit on her lip, just about ready to cry her eyes out.

"Fuutarou, I didn't raise you to be a man that makes girls cry. Go on and teach her." Isanari butted in.

"But that's so unreasonable, they can't do that!" Fuutarou protested.

"I don't care if they can or can't do that. A girl is in trouble, it's your responsibility as a man to help her." Isanari stubbornly pointed out.

"..." Fuutarou looked at Isanari who was firm in his stance, then at Raiha who seemed to agree, then at Misumi who now had a ray of hope in her eyes, until he decided to just give in. "Let's go, Misumi. Dad, this might take long, I might not be back in time for dinner."

"Just go and help her, I'll eat your share." Isanari smiled. Fuutarou would have been pissed if it was any other meal, but not namero. He took Misumi's hand and left.

* * *

Fuutarou had been walking while holding Misumi's hand for a few blocks until he realized and decided to release. "Fuu-tan, let's go on a date."

"What are you talking about? We're gonna study."

"Come on, just an hour or two."

"Stop procrastinating."

"Please. It's already on the way..."

"No."

"I'll keep you up all night."

"Huh?"

"That's right, I won't study my hardest unless you treat me!"

"Ugh. Fine, where did you want to go?"

"The bakery where you work!"

Of all the places she could have suggested, she had to pick his workplace. Fuutarou could feel Misumi was serious on her end, and agreed for a quick visit since he already knew a shortcut going through the block. No one would have been in there, but this way he would have ensured Misumi's compliance to study.

"We're just visiting then going straight to studying, alright? No other requests."

"Sure, sure."

"You better be. I won't be allowing any more breaks."

"As long as you treat me." Misumi smiled up to her cheeks.

They got there sooner than Fuutarou expected. He figured a little snack wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, with this Misumi would be happy and probably wouldn't bug him anymore. Miku's manager was in the shop, not baking but attending to other aspects of the business. The shop was closed after all, but Fuutarou was always welcome. She even let him buy the bread for half off since they were yesterday's leftovers. She would have just given them to Fuutarou, but he insisted, if not to add sales then to show Misumi he was spending on their "date". They got out as fast as they came, then ducked into a nearby alley for Fuutarou's shortcut.

"Fuu-tan, where's my treat?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Here." Fuutarou opened the bag and tried to hand Misumi a piece.

Misumi reached for his hand, then grabbed his wrist. She pulled him against the wall, another wall slam attack from her. Of course, Fuutarou was caught off guard. Then again, he should have expected this. "Gotcha." Misumi smiled and got closer.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted bread? Didn't we agree this was your treat?"

"I never said bread. We're still at your workplace, so I'll let this slide."

"What are you on about?"

"Come on Fuu-tan, you said it yourself. Eyes are the windows to one's soul. That line justifies staring, then..." She blew on his ear. "Kissing."

Fuutarou closed his eyes for the inevitable. Misumi was stronger than him, and wouldn't take a no. She had him just where she wanted him. At this point he couldn't resist, she was free to do as she pleased. As he winced and closed his eyes, he felt Misumi shaking.

"Misumi?"

Misumi looked up to show him her face. "All that talk about eyes and you close yours. You're really funny Fuu-tan. I just wanted you to look at mine is all."

Fuutarou was again hit by the unexpected. He decided to look at her eyes this time. They were a very beautiful purple. They were radiant, yet they were also solemn. It looked like they were shining, but not just because of happiness. Once he got a better look, it seemed more and more that there was something hidden, that the window had curtains beyond it. Misumi seemed to be holding back something.

"Got a good look yet?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You seriously didn't think I would kiss you, right?" Misumi let go of him.

"Not really." Fuutarou looked to his right, as if to avoid being questioned further.

Misumi suddenly kissed his cheek. "Well, this time you're right."

"Wha?" Fuutarou held his cheek. He shouldn't have let his guard down like that.

"Come on, let's go. I got my treat." Misumi smiled brightly once again. The smile of a girl that got what she wanted. A girl that was satisfied. A girl that was happy.

* * *

Misumi led the rest of the way. Fuutarou wondered why, and she explained that she uses the same shortcut. In the back of Fuutarou's head he felt that Misumi had known exactly what would happen and took advantage of the whole thing, but Misumi's carefree nature prevented him from thinking too much about it. When they reached the apartment, Fuutarou decided to check on the Nakanos first.

"Oh, Fuutarou. What brings you here?" He was greeted by Miku, who was baking with Nino. Nino gestured as well since she was taste-testing.

"Sorry for coming so suddenly. I know we promised today was a break, but Misumi needed some more tutoring for a surprise test."

"Are you going to be teaching her alone?"

"Yeah, so you girls go and enjoy your break."

"I'm coming with you. Miku, you can clean up by yourself right?"

"I'm coming with you too. Wait for us Fuutarou."

"Are you sure about this? I thought you girls needed a break since you've been working hard all week."

"There's that, and then there's leaving you alone with her."

"We've had plenty of time to recharge. We were just about finished anyway. I can't wait for you to taste the bread we made."

They cleaned up and gathered study materials. Miku brought the bread with her, eager to let Fuutarou taste more of her hard work and get praised for it. They went to Misumi's apartment and saw Misumi placing a blanket on Izumi who was asleep on the couch. Misumi had already changed to a comfortable high waist shirt and shorts, with her hair pulled up into a simple ponytail.

"Welcome back Fuu-tan. Oh, Nino and Miku too! What brings you here?"

"They'll be studying with us."

"Ahem. Misumi, may I ask why you are wearing those? Are you planning something again?" Nino would have been impressed with her fashionable casual wear, if not that she wished she was the one wearing them. Misumi made even casual wear look dangerous.

"Ahaha, no I'm not planning anything. These are actually very comfortable, you gotta try 'em. Tell you what, I can share some with you and your sisters, the studio sent over a bunch."

"No thanks, we'll pass."

"Come on, please." Misumi looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "The studio sent over every other color, but I don't think I'll be wearing them anytime soon. Trust me, they've never been worn. We look to be the same size too."

"We're fine Misumi."

"Please. You'll be doing me a favor if you take them too."

"What's the harm? It'd be a waste if they didn't get worn."

Nino took that as Fuutarou wanting to see her in Misumi's clothing. "Fine, as a favor."

"Great! I'll give them to you girls later. Let me get my books and we'll study on the table."

Misumi got her books and notebooks from upstairs before sitting down with Fuutarou and the twins. Fuutarou took the bread and put them on a plate to eat while they were studying. They proceeded at a good pace, probably from all of them being well rested already. Speaking of well rested, Izumi woke up and greeted them all.

"Oh, Nino-chan and Miku-chan are here. And I see you're studying hard." Izumi reached for a bread.

"It's good right Onii?" Misumi smiled.

"Yeah. And it's still warm. Who baked these?" Izumi seemed to greatly enjoy the bread.

Both Miku and Misumi responded. "I did." "Fuu-tan bought them."

"Ehhh?"

Fuutarou was sweating beads. "It's still warm, so it must have been the ones freshly baked by Miku."

"Ehhh? I thought these were the leftovers Manager-san gave you?" Misumi leaned on the table and asked Fuutarou.

"That plate has those too. Miku baked those as well."

"Wait, why did you buy bread from the shop?"

"I figured we all needed a treat while studying. It tastes good, so why not?"

"Fuutarou buying something seems suspicious."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get back to studying. We can finish just before dinnertime." Fuutarou wanted to go home to avoid being probed. Who knows what would happen if he had to tell the sisters that he spent the day with Misumi.

"Hey, Fuu-tan, let me do a favor for you once we're done."

"Hm? No need, Misumi, just finish that and I can go home."

"Come on, I need to repay you somehow." Misumi handed him another envelope of cash. "It's not good that I'm just buying you like this. I want to do you a favor too."

"What is it then?"

"A free massage!"

Miku and Nino's eyes opened wide. Knowing Misumi, this massage would not end well. "A massage? Misumi, do me a favor and let me be first." Nino asked her.

"Huh? But this is a favor for Fuu-tan."

"Do me a favor and let me be first then." Nino insisted.

"Alright." Misumi stood behind Nino.

"Huh? You're not gonna ask me to take my top off?"

"Nino, what are you saying? That's too much!" Misumi grabbed onto her shoulders and started pressing on them a little bit. "It's just a quick one, I'll start now." Misumi pushed Nino forward and started working on her back. Misumi's fingers were gentle, yet powerful. They seemed to use just enough force to release the soreness in Nino's muscles, and soft enough to seem very inviting. Waves of relaxation and pleasure ran down Nino's back as Misumi assaulted the all right places. Nino managed to hold back moaning, but it was hard to resist. As part of the last bit, Misumi pulled Nino back and worked on the area underneath her collarbone. As if typing on a keyboard, Misumi massaged it. Nino let out a moan, but played it off as her being ticklish. At the end Nino passed out. "Miku, you're next."

"Wait, I'm good." Misumi grabbed her shoulders, her grip telling Miku that she had no plans of letting go. "No, no, noooooo..." Miku passed out on the table as well.

"Misumi, I really should be getting home..." Fuutarou was scared at what Misumi's hands are capable of.

"Come on Fuu-tan. You waited for so long. Don't you want to feel relaxed? Like them?"

"Fuaaaa..." The two girls seemed to be in bliss.

"I'm fine. I'll be going now." Fuutarou tried to push back the chair he was sitting on.

Suddenly each of Fuutarou's arms were held by Nino and Miku. Their eyes were hollow, having no shine, as if they had lost their minds to pleasure. They smiled and told him in unison. "It feels good. You'll enjoy it."

Fuutarou had never felt so violated in his life. Misumi was in direct control of him, forcing him to accept varying degrees of painful pleasure until he nearly passed out. Thankfully Misumi stopped before he did something embarrassing. He went home as fast as he can after that.

Nino and Miku snapped back to their senses after Fuutarou's session. "Hey, Nino, Miku, I have another favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can you girls let us have dinner with you? It feels lonely with only Onii and I. Of course I'll help cook." Misumi bowed.

"Hm? Sure, why not?" Fuutarou was no longer around, so Misumi couldn't cause any more trouble for him. "As long as you don't cause trouble." Nino lightened up a little, maybe thanks to the massage.

"Thank you!"

That night, the Nakanos and Uenos ate dinner together. Izumi was happy to be able to get to know the quintuplets more, and they seemed to enjoy each others' company. Moreover, it was the best food they have tasted in a while. Probably because this time Nino had decent help from Misumi.

Meanwhile in the Uesugi residence, Fuutarou got back in time for dinner. Perhaps his mind was too hazy to remember what they were having for dinner tonight. Perhaps he could have stayed in the apartment for dinner.

* * *

**A/N. Hey, I hope you guys aren't turned off by namero. I knew Fuutarou hated raw fish, and it fit the bill perfectly. I just want you to know namero is amazing! Please don't take the description into heart. I didn't want to diss any food, but sometimes storywriting demands it.**

**Also, please don't cringe at the sudden Shakespeare, it's a pretty popular saying to go around, right?**

**For real, I have headings for each chapter that I want written. The plan is to use up 2-3 per chapter, but I always end up writing with only one. Dang it why is this story so juicy to write?**

**Next update might come out next week, school has swamped over my time. Do I write more of this or Isekai'd? I swear these stories have at least three chapters' worth of scenes to write, each. Again sorry for the late updates.**


End file.
